Allergy is a major health problem in countries where Western lifestyle is adapted. Furthermore, the prevalence of allergic disease is increasing in these countries. Although allergy in general may not be considered a life-threatening disease, asthma annually causes a significant number of deaths. An exceptional prevalence of about 30% in teenagers conveys a substantial loss in quality of life, working days and money, and warrants a classification among major health problems in the Western world.
Allergy is a complex disease. Many factors contribute to the sensitisation event. Among these is the susceptibility of the individual defined by an as yet insufficiently understood interplay between several genes. Another important factor is allergen exposure above certain thresholds. Several environmental factors may be important in the sensitisation process including pollution, childhood infections, parasite infections, intestinal microorganisms, etc. Once an individual is sensitised and the allergic immune response established, the presence of only minute amounts of allergen is efficiently translated into symptoms.
The natural course of allergic disease is usually accompanied by aggravation at two levels. Firstly, a progression of symptoms and disease severity, as well as disease progression, for example from hay fever to asthma. Secondly, dissemination in offending allergens most often occurs resulting in allergic multi-reactivity. Chronic inflammation leads to a general weakening of the mucosal defense mechanisms resulting in unspecific irritation and eventually destruction of the mucosal tissue. Infants may become sensitised primarily to foods, i.e. milk, resulting in eczema or gastrointestinal disorders; however, most often they outgrow these symptoms spontaneously. These infants are at risk of developing inhalation allergy later in their lives.
The most important allergen source are found among the most prevalent particles of a certain size in the air we breathe. These sources are remarkably universal and include grass pollens and house dust mite faecal particles, which together are responsible for approximately 50% of all allergies. Of global importance are also animal dander, i.e. cat and dog dander, other pollens, such as mugwort pollens, and micro-fungi, such as Alternaria. On a regional basis yet other pollens may dominate, such as birch pollen in Northern and Central Europe, ragweed in the Eastern and Central United States, and Japanese cedar pollen in Japan. Insects, i.e. bee and wasp venoms, and foods each account for approximately 2% of all allergies.
Allergy, i.e. type I hyper-sensitivity, is caused by an inappropriate immunological reaction to foreign non-pathogenic substances. Important clinical manifestations of allergy include asthma, hay fever, eczema, and gastro intestinal disorders. The allergic reaction is prompt and peaks within 20 minutes upon contact with the offending allergen. Furthermore, the allergic reaction is specific in the sense that a particular individual is sensitised to particular allergen(s), whereas the individual does not necessarily show an allergic reaction to other substances known to cause allergic disease. The allergic phenotype is characterized by a pronounced inflammation of the mucosa of the target organ and by the presence of allergen specific antibody of the IgE class in the circulation and on the surfaced of mast-cells and basophils.
An allergic attack is initiated by the reaction of the foreign allergen with allergen specific IgE antibodies, when the antibodies are bound to high affinity IgE specific receptors on the surface of mast-cells and basophils. The mast-cells and basophils contain preformed mediators, i.e. histamine, tryptase, and other substances, which are released upon cross-linking of two or more receptor-bound IgE antibodies. IgE antibodies are cross-linked by the simultaneous binding of one allergen molecule. It therefore follows that a foreign substance having only one antibody binding epitope does not initiate an allergic reaction. The cross-linking of receptor bound IgE on the surface of mast-cells also leads to release of signaling molecules responsible for the attraction of eosinophils, allergen specific T-cells, and other types of cells to the site of the allergic response. These cells in interplay with allergen, IgE and effector cells, lead to a renewed flash of symptoms occurring 12-24 hours after allergen encounter (late phase reaction).
Allergy disease management comprises diagnosis and treatment including prophylactic treatments. Diagnosis of allergy is concerned with by the demonstration of allergen specific IgE and identification of the allergen source. In many cases a careful anamnesis may be sufficient for the diagnosis of allergy and for the identification of the offending allergen source material. Most often, however, the diagnosis is supported by objective measures, such as skin prick test, blood test, or provocation test.
The therapeutic options fall in three major categories. The first opportunity is allergen avoidance or reduction of the exposure. Whereas allergen avoidance is obvious e.g. in the case of food allergens, it may be difficult or expensive, as for house dust mite allergens, or it may be impossible, as for pollen allergens. The second and most widely used therapeutic option is the prescription of classical symptomatic drugs like anti-histamines and steroids. Symptomatic drugs are safe and efficient; however, they do not alter the natural cause of the disease, neither do they control the disease dissemination. The third therapeutic alternative is specific allergy vaccination that in most cases reduces or alleviates the allergic symptoms caused by the allergen in question.
Conventional specific allergy vaccination is a causal treatment for allergic disease. It interferes with basic immunological mechanisms resulting in persistent improvement of the patients' immune status. Thus, the protective effect of specific allergy vaccination extends beyond the treatment period in contrast to symptomatic drug treatment. Some patients receiving the treatment are cured, and in addition, most patients experience a relief in disease severity and symptoms experienced, or at least an arrest in disease aggravation. Thus, specific allergy vaccination has preventive effects reducing the risk of hay fever developing into asthma, and reducing the risk of developing new sensitivities.
The immunological mechanism underlying successful allergy vaccination is not known in detail. A specific immune response, such as the production of antibodies against a particular pathogen, is known as an adaptive immune response. This response can be distinguished from the innate immune response, which is an unspecific reaction towards pathogens. An allergy vaccine is bound to address the adaptive immune response, which includes cells and molecules with antigen specificity, such as T-cells and the antibody producing B-cells. B-cells cannot mature into antibody producing cells without help from T-cells of the corresponding specificity. T-cells that participate in the stimulation of allergic immune responses are primarily of the Th2 type. Establishment of a new balance between Th1 and Th2 cells has been proposed to be beneficial and central to the immunological mechanism of specific allergy vaccination. Whether this is brought about by a reduction in Th2 cells, a shift from Th2 to Th1 cells, or an up-regulation of Th1 cells is controversial. Recently, regulatory T-cells have been proposed to be important for the mechanism of allergy vaccination. According to this model regulatory T-cells, i.e. Th3 or Tr1 cells, down-regulate both Th1 and Th2 cells of the corresponding antigen specificity. In spite of these ambiguities it is generally believed that an active vaccine must have the capacity to stimulate allergen specific T-cells, preferably TH1 cells.
Specific allergy vaccination (SAV), formerly known as Specific Immunotheraphy or Hyposensitization, has been used for the treatment of Type 1 IgE mediated allergic disease since the beginning of this century.
The general benefits obtained through SAV are: a) reduction of allergic symptoms and medicine consumption, b) improved tolerance towards the allergens in the eyes, nose and lungs and c) reduced skin reactivity (early and late phase reactions).
The basic mechanism behind the improvement obtained by SAV is unknown, but a number of common features can be extracted from the numerous SAV studies performed in the last decades: 1) the amount of total IgE is unchanged during the treatment period, 2) the amount of allergen specific IgE increases transiently during updosing, then it falls back to the initial (pretreatment) level, 3) the epitope specificity and affinity of IgE remains unchanged, 4) allergen specific IgG, in particularly IgG4, raises sharply during SAV, 5) a new Th0/1/Reg response is apparently initiated and 6) the Th2 response seem unchanged. There is no correlation between the effect induced by SAV and the onset of specific IgG.
SAV induces a new immune response which matures during the treatment period (Th0/1 T-cells are recruited, an allergen specific IgX (X may be A1, A2, G1, G2, G3, G4, M or D) is initiated). As the affinity (or amount/affinity) of the new antibody response, IgX, has matured, IgX may compete efficiently with IgE for the allergen(s), inhibiting the “normal” Th2 based allergic response characterised by the cross-linking of receptor bound IgE on the surface of mast-cells and basophils. Hence, clinical symptoms will gradually be reduced.
Specific allergy vaccination is, in spite of its virtues, not in widespread use, primarily for two reasons. One reason is the inconveniences associated with the traditional vaccination programme that comprises repeated vaccinations i.a. injections over a several months. The other reason is, more importantly, the risk of allergic side reactions. Ordinary vaccinations against infectious agents are efficiently performed using a single or a few high dose immunizations. This strategy, however, cannot be used for allergy vaccination since a pathological immune response is already ongoing.
Conventional specific allergy vaccination is therefore carried out using multiple subcutaneous immunizations applied over an extended time period. The course is divided in two phases, the up dosing and the maintenance phase. In the up dosing phase increasing doses are applied, typically over a 16-week period, starting with minute doses. When the recommended maintenance dose is reached, this dose is applied for the maintenance phase, typically with injections every six weeks. Following each injection the patient must remain under medical attendance for 30 minutes due to the risk of anaphylactic side reactions, which in principle although extremely rare could be life-threatening. In addition; the clinic should be equipped to support emergency treatment. There is no doubt that a vaccine based on a different route of administration would eliminate or reduce the risk for allergic side reactions inherent in the current subcutaneous based vaccine as well as would facilitate a more widespread use, possibly even enabling self vaccination at home.
Attempts to improve vaccines for specific allergy vaccination have been performed for over 30 years and include multifarious approaches. Several approaches have addressed the allergen itself through modification of the IgE reactivity.
Allergen extracts purified from grass pollen, tree pollen and house dust mites have been used as pharmaceuticals for many years without any acknowledged problems with toxicity.